


What She Wants

by herebewonder



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: Tam pays a visit to Synara after work, like she has day after day. I wonder why?





	What She Wants

"Hey, Synara!"

Synara was closing up things at the docks when she heard Tam call to her.

"Hey, Tam," she said, a bit listlessly. 

Tam couldn't help but notice she seemed a bit...off.

"Is something wrong?"

Synara looked around. Most of the other salvagers had already left so the docks were mostly empty. She leaned against the wall and looked at Tam.

"Tam, I don't mean to sound rude, but you've been coming by almost every night since the pirate raid last week. If you don't mind me asking: why do you come here?"

"What do you mean why do I come here? I want to hang out with you."

"But...why? I'm nobody. Just a scavenger. I'm hardly better than a pirate."

"What? Are you joking? You're amazing! I like hanging out with you. You're smart, you're funny, and you're tough. I've seen the way you work and fight. You're a woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to go after it. I respect that."

Synara looked down at her feet.

"It's just...in my experience, people are only nice to you when they want something from you. Do you...want something from me?"

Tam walked over and leaned on the wall next to Synara.

"Alright, you got me. I _do_ want something from you," she said, then she flashed a big grin. "I want to be your friend, you dummy." She gave Synara a playful shove.

Synara gave her a small smile.

"Just friends?" she said.

"Well, I..." stuttered Tam.

Synara turned and placed her hand over Tam's head, leaning over her. She looked down at Tam and this time her smile was a little more predatory.

"Perhaps I want something too. Something more. And as you said, I'm a woman who knows what she wants."

Synara was leaning so close, Tam could feel the heat from her body. She looked up into those blue eyes and knew what she had to do.

Tam grabbed Synara's jacket and pulled her down into a kiss. The warmth she felt before was nothing compared to the heat from that kiss.

When she let go, she was pleased to see the surprise on Synara's face. Tam flashed her another grin.

"So am I," she said.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these dorks and just wanted to play with the idea of Tam being as...assertive as Synara.
> 
> Feedback and comments appreciated, of course.


End file.
